Fire Verses Ice
by Okamimaru
Summary: Hinata crossdresses at Konaha High. Unexpectly meeting Toushiro Hitsugaya, a boy with a icy personality. Also including a jeleous Sasuke, Matsumoto being Tsunade's cousin. Please Review!
1. Fire Meets Ice

**Full Summary:**

Bleach and Naruto Xover. Hinata after refusing to wear the girl uniforms at Konaha high, decides to crossdress instead. Unexpectly she meets Toushiro Hitsugaya, a boy with as quick tember. Also includes a jeleous Sasuke, Matsumoto being Tsunade's cousan, and Neji's hormones going on overdrive. Please Review!

**Fire Verses Ice Chapter 1**

Hinata glances around nervously as she feels all the girls eyes on her. Neji through them all death glares clearly saying, you touch her, you better have a death wish. Or rather in this case him.

"Hinata-Sama seriously why can't you just wear the girl uniform? It would certainly be alot easier on not only you but me too!

"Quit complaining!" Snarls Hinata. Neji thankfully has enough common sense to shut up. Hinata looks at a pink-haired girl, with seagreen eyes. Who blushes and giggles, giving Hinata a flirty wave. Hinata did indeed look like a boy. Her long midnight blue hair was pulled back in a Itachi style ponytail. She was wearing one of her cousins navyblue shirts, with a pair of baggy black pants.(Similar to the kind that Kitsune wears, Neko) The shirt completely covered up the fact that she wears a bra and her curves. She was wearing no makeup, but her lavender-colored eyes were covered by midnight blue colored contacts, to match her hair. Giving her a incredably cute (boywise) appearence. Leaving Hinata to melt in her own thoughts, Neji runs off to his first period class.

Hinata completely deep in thought wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and ended up walking into a tall silver-haired boy. Causing both of them to drop their books.

"Clumbsey fool, watch were ya going!" Snarls the boy, his icy blue eyes, holding no warmth whats so ever.

"Gomen!" Hinata quickly apolagizes, helping the boy pick up his books. He stomps off, cussing under his breath. Hinata sighs glumly.

"Great! First day at a new school and I've already made an enemy!" Hinata groans.

"Ummm what's your name?" The pink-haired girl from earlier, asks.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Replies Hinata.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you Hinata-Kun!" Says Sakura, cheerfully.

"Hinata-Kun?" Hinata asks, giving her questionable look.

"Your even cutter then Sasuke and Toushiro!" Sakura says joyfully. It was the first time Sakura had ever said Sasuke's and Toushiro's names without saying kun at the end.

'Ummm okay." Says a blushing Hinata. "Do you know where the science room is?" Hinata asks giving Sakura one of her boyish grins. Sakura nearly fainted, at the sight of Hinata grining.

But still manages to choke out, (while blushing 6 shades of red) "Ummm fallow me, Hinata-Kun!" Sakura grins, while practicly dragging Hinata to the science room.

When they arrive Hinata is quickly trambled over by fan girls, screaming at the top of their lungs, "I love you! Will you marry me? So kawai!" Thankfully the bell rings and a Micheal Jackson wannabe (aka the teacher) walks into the room.

"Alright everyone in their seats right now!" Screams the Micheal Jackson wannabe, in a snakelike voice. He turns to Hinata.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Replies Hinata.

"Well Hinata, I'm your science teacher, Mr.Orochimaru. Why don't you take a seat next to Toushiro." Replies Orochimaru, pointing to the silver-haired boy from earlier.

Okamimaru: Try saying Mr. Orochimaru outloud it sounds really wierd. Okay back to the story.

Toushiro glares at Hinata, causing her to slightly cringe.

* * *

Finally Hinata's first day at her new school was over. As she's walking down the hall, towaeds the boys dormantries, Hinata decides to look over her scedual (sp?)

**First Period: Science**

**Second Period: Math**

**Third Period: Office Work (aka her elective)**

**Forth Period: Ela ll **

**Fifth Period: Ela l**

**Six Period: History**

**Seventh Period: Gym**

Hinata is just finishing up lookin over her scedual (sp?) when she relizes she almost walked right past her dorm room.

Fetching the key from her pocket, she quickly unlocks the door, only to open the door to have a familar silver-haired Toushiro run into her. Toushiro runs into Hinata, causing her to drop all her school stuff. He ends up falling on top of her.

"Didn't Itell you to watch where you were go-" But Toushiro stops in midsentence, and looks Hinata in the face wiuth wide eyes.

"Fuck! He can probably feel my bra!" Hinata softly cusses. And the fact that Toushiro was shirtless and in his boxers, his face a inch from Hinata's, certainly wasn't helping the fact either.

To be continued...

* * *

_Okamimaru: Well that's it, if ya wanna find out what happens next review!_

_No Reviews No chapter 2!_


	2. Perverted Desires

**Full Summary:**

Bleach and Naruto Xover. Hinata after refusing to wear the girl uniforms at Konaha high, decides to crossdress instead. Unexpectly she meets Toushiro Hitsugaya, a boy with as quick tember. Also includes a jeleous Sasuke, Matsumoto being Tsunade's cousan, and Neji's hormones going on overdrive. Please Review!

**Fire Verses Ice Chapter 2**

Hinata stares into Toushiro's icy blue eyes, shock written all over his face.

"Ahhh! Toushiro I didn't know you were gay! Or are you bi?"Asks Naruto, who just happens to be coming down the hall to see what all the comotion was about. Hinata wonders why Naruto would think that Toushiro was gay or possibly bi. Slowly she relizes the position their in. Toushiro was strattling her his "bannana" poking her in the thy, with his hands placed on each side of her head, his chest pressed against her own. Hinata blushes a brand new shade of red. Toushiro quickly gets off of Hinata.

Naruto runs back the way he came, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Toushiro Hitsugaya is gay! Toushiro Hitsugaya is gay! Or possibly bi!" Toushiro cringes, blushes, and mumbles death threats under his breath, secretly planning Naruto's death. Hinata watches him curiously as he blushes. To her it seemed wrong for Toushiro to blush.

Toushiro noticing Hinata watching him, snarls "What?!" Hinata cringes and shakes her head no. Grumbling Toushiro starts to walk back into his room, noticing Hinata fallowing him, he groans.

"Please tell me you're not my room mate!" Growls Toushiro.

"Gomen." Was Hinata's only reply. She fallows him into the room.

"That's your bed."Says Toushiro, pointing to the bed by the window.

"Arigato!" Replies Hinata. Toushiro grunts and lays down on his bed. Hinata begins to unpack, organizing all her things. She feels eyes burning holes in her back. She turns around to find Toushiro sitting indian style, on his bed, watching her. His head resting in his hands. Hinata decides to continue with putting her stuff away, trying her best to ignore him. After finishing with that, Hinata still feels Toushiro's eyes on her.

"Something wrong, Toushiro-San?" She asks nervously.

"I've got some questions." Was his only reply.

"Alright then, what do you want to know?" Asks Hinata, also sitting indian style on her bed.

"First off are you really a girl?" Ask Toushiro.

Rolling her eyes Hinata replies, "I think we've already clarrified that I'm a girl."

"Prove it!" Retorts Toushiro.

Hinata grumbles abit before taking down her hair. She reaches into her backpack, takes out some makeup, and puts some eyeliner, lipstick, and blush on.

"Happy?" Asks a clearly pissed off Hinata.

"Just because you take your hair down and put on makeup, doesn't exactly prove you're a girl. For all I know you could be homosexual." Says a unsatisfied Toushiro.

"Perverted Bastard!" Hinata mumbles, under her breath.

"What will prove that I'm in fact a girl?" Hinata asks. At first she was curious to what Toushiro might ask, but know she was pissed, no beyond pissed off.

"I don't know! Something a girl would only have!" He replies, a blush quickly spreding across his face. Hinata also begins to blush. For a few minutes the two stare at each other, both blushing. Hinata finally fiqures out a way to prove she's infact a girl. Taking a deep breath, she stands up and unclips her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Toushiro gives her a questioning look. Hinata lifts up her shirt revealing her breasts.

"There satisfied." Hinata says through clenched teeth.

"Not really." Toushiro replies, getting off his bed and taking a couple steps towards Hinata. Hinata takes a couple steps back, Toushiro takes a couple more steps towards her, and this continues, until he corners her against the wall.

* * *

_Okamimaru: Well that's it for chapter 2! Wanna know what happens next then review! No reviews, no chapter 3! Also anonymous is on, meaning anyone can review! _


	3. Horny Toushiro

**Full Summary:**

Bleach and Naruto Xover. Hinata after refusing to wear the girl uniforms at Konaha high, decides to crossdress instead. Unexpectly she meets Toushiro Hitsugaya, a boy with as quick tember. Also includes a jeleous Sasuke, Matsumoto being Tsunade's cousin, and Neji's hormones going on overdrive. Please Review!

**Fire Verses Ice Chapter 3**

**Okamimaru:** _Sorry it took so long to update! But here it is the 3rd chapter!!! Enjoy!!!_

Hinata looks at Toushiro with wide confused eyes. Not liking the way he's looking at her, she decides to take a couple steps back. Pretty soon she's backed up against the wall. Thanfully she pulled her shirt back down, before Toushiro managed to corner her. Toushiro places his hands on each side of Hinata's head, pressing aginst her, his chest against hers. Not to metion the fact he's still shirtless and in his boxers. Toushiro's face is inches from hers, Hinata begins to sqirm uncomfortably. Causing Toushiro to smirk in amusement.

He begins to whisper into Hinata's ear, "Hinata you need to tell everyone you're a girl. Not a boy." Hinata nods numbly, concentrating more on the fact his breath is tickling her ear. Grabing Hinata's chin, Toushiro forces her to look into his icy blue eyes.

"Got it!" He says venom lacing his voice, causing Hinata to cringe in fear. She nods meekly. He releases his hold on her, taking a couple steps back, to give her room.. Hinata walks back over to her bed, pulls back the covers, gets into bed, and falls asleep. Toushiro does the same, but not without certain thoughts running through his head.

Toushiro's Thoughts:

Why the hell did I do that?

I don't even like her!

Do I?

No I don't like her, it was just the reality of her flashing to me!

With that as his last thought, Toushiro falls asleep. Both teenagers not prepared for what was to be instored for them, the very next day.

* * *

Both Hinata and Toushiro wake up to the sound of Hinata's alarm clock. Both still half asleep, they accidently wander into the same bathroom. Hinata begins by brushing her teeth, while Toushiro prepares to take a quick shower. Hinata isn't fully aware of this, until she splashes icy cold water onto her face. Turning around she finds herself face to face with icy blue eyes aka Toushiro. Who just happens to be naked, without even a simple towel covering his bottom half. Hinata blushes, while struggling to get words to come out of her mouth. Toushiro was the first to break the encredably awkward silence.

"If you wanted to take a shower with me, why didn't you just say so?" He says in a teasing voice. Hinata runs out of the bathroom blushing redder then a tomato. Toushiro smirks until he notices something... Hinata had used his toothbrush. Taking a shower the night before, Hinata just has change out of her night clothes and into her school clothes. (this time in her own bathroom)

Both teenagers walk out of of the bathroom at the exact same time. Toushiro's wearing a black shirt with a pair of baggy blue pants. While Hinata is wearing her hair down, a bit of blush and lipstick, a dark blue shirt that shows off her curves, and a pair of blue jeans. Both leave the dormroom at the exact same time, neither agnologing the other's presence. They both take their seats next to each other in science. (first period) The bell rings and Mr.Orochimaru walks it.

"Today class we will be going over a major grade that is due, at the end of October." Announces Mr. Orochimaru.

"But it's only the second day of school, plus its August." Says Tenten a girl with her hair tied in two buns.

"I am fully aware of that, but this prioject should take you 2, or perhaps 3 months." He replies.

"Why asks Naruto, a boy with blonde hair and the bluest eyes ever.

"Because you're to do a study on both girl's and boy's hormones and what turns them on. Because you're to study both types of hormones there will be girl boy pairings. And here they are:

Sasuke and Sakura

Naruto and Ino

Lee and Tenten

Shikamaru and Temari

and

Toushiro with Hinata.

"But Mr.Orochimaru, Hinata-Kun's a boy not a girl!" Blurts out Sakura.

"Miss Hinata would you please stand up." Asks Mr.Orochimaru, in reply to Sakura. Hinata stands up, all the girls blush in embarassment while the boys practicly drool. Afew of them throwing wolf whistles too. Hinata was so glad to get out of science class and go to her next period, math. Until Hinata relzes she had the class with the exact same people! (minus Mr.Orochimaru) Thankfully that period flew by, and Hinata was off to her favorite period...Office work! Of cource it would of been great, if it weren't for the fact some certain Silver and Raven-haired boys, just happened to have office work the exact same period...

* * *

**Okamimaru:** _Want me to update? Then yall better review!_


	4. Getting Possesive Death Verses Ice

**Full Summary:**

Bleach and Naruto Xover. Hinata after refusing to wear the girl uniforms at Konaha high, decides to crossdress instead. Unexpectly she meets Toushiro Hitsugaya, a boy with as quick tember. Also includes a jeleous Sasuke, Matsumoto being Tsunade's cousin, and Neji's hormones going on overdrive. Please Review!

**Okamimaru:** _Okay well here's chapter 4 revised and with more detail! Hope yall like it!_

_Oh ya death is Sasuke cause of that angel form of his and ice is Toushiro, the reason is quite obvious._

* * *

Hinata makes her way to office work, aka the counselers office. Opening the door she's met with Sasuke and Toushiro glaring death at each other. 

"She's mine!" Both the males yell, pointing at the startled Hinata. Hinata tries to sneak past them, while they're in the middle of another glaring contest, but Sasuke wraps his arm around her before she can get away.

"Hinata's my girlfriend! Right hime?" Sasuke brags. Toushiro's right eye begins to twitch in annoyance, but he doesn't say anything. Sasuke smiles smugly. Hinata is in too much shock to say anything. On the other hand she was having trouble registrating things in her mind. Only three things register:

1. Sasuke had claimed her as his girlfriend

2. Sasuke's arm was around her waist

3. And Toushiro was jeleous

Suddenly Toushiro blurts out: "What makes you think she's yours?"

"Because I said so!" Sasuke retorts.

"Well last time I checked she wasn't your property!" Toushiro replies.

"Well I don't see your name on her! So that means she sure as hell isn't your property either!" Sasuke snarls.

"They're worse then two PMSing teenage girls at the mall, fighting over an outfit." Hinata thinks to herself.

"We are not!" The two teenage boys yell at her. Hinata sweat drops.

Hinata tries to get away from the two boys, but Sasuke blocks her way.

"Who will you choose, shrimpie over there, or me!?" Sasuke demands.

"Well at least I don't use a duck's ass for hair!" Toushiro angrily retorts.

"Well at least I'm muscular!" Sasuke says smugly, flexing his muscules.

"No I say your more on the srawny side." Toushiro bluntly replies.

"Look who's talking pipsqueak!" Scoffs Sasuke.

"Yep definantly like two PMSing teenage girls." Hinata thinks to herself, but this time not saying it outloud.

Finally while the two boys get into another heated argument, Hinata's able to sneak away. So she won't be counted tardy for that particular class, besides Sasuke and Toushiro were begining to scare her.

**Later That Day:**

Hinata walks to her dormroom completly drained of energy. Today had been very interesting. Opening the door, Hinata's pulled into the room and pushed into the wall, the door swiftly shut behind her.

Hinata finds herself looking into a pair of icyblue eyes, that could only belong to one person. Toushiro.

"Toushiro-San?!" Hinata asks in slight shock.

"I've been waiting for you Hinata." Toushiro whispers into her ear.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Okamimaru:** Hoped yall liked chapter 4 better this time. Well yall know the drill:

Review For Chapter 5!


	5. Announcement

**Okamimaru:**

**A/N~**

**I have allowed Echo Uchiha to adopt and continue this story. **


End file.
